


С днем рождения!

by Sangrill



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Birthday, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fourth of July, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть одна небольшая проблема с датой рождения Стива - в нее почти никто не верит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С днем рождения!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [happy returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270206) by [wagamiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wagamiller/pseuds/wagamiller). 



Виновата во всем Пеппер.  
Не будь она столь чертовски организованна, никто бы и не узнал.  
А так не успевает Стив переступить порог пентхауса Башни Мстителей, как Пеппер уже подбегает с открыткой и чмокает его в щеку.  
\- Как ты узнала? – немного ошарашенный, мямлит он.  
Пеппер улыбается и стучит пальчиком по экрану телефона.  
\- У тебя там обо всем напоминания наготове?  
\- Только о важном, - тепло отзывается она, вгоняя его в краску. – С днем рождения.  
Он не говорит Пеппер, что в последний раз его поздравляли с днем рождения еще до льда, но есть в ее улыбке некая нежность, и она, возможно, знает и без него.  
И тут, само собой, влезает Тони.  
\- Погодите-ка, - выкрикивает он так громко, что вся комната поворачивается к ним, - _Капитан Америка_ родился четвертого июля?!  
После чего все катится по наклонной.

\- Это просто странное совпадение, - кажется, уже в тысячный раз с момента своего появления на вечеринке у Тони объясняет Стив – на сей раз Роуди и Марии.  
\- Нет. Быть того не может, - фыркает Тони, отмахивается и поворачивается к остальным. – Правильно я говорю?  
\- Капитан Америка родился четвертого июля, - с улыбкой на губах повторяет Роуди. – Знаешь, что? Это потрясающе. Восхитительно.  
\- Нет-нет, это же неправда! – ноет Тони, пихая Роудса локтем. – Ладно тебе, это же слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой!  
Он ищет поддержки у Марии:  
\- Хилл? Не подведи.  
Мария задумчиво склоняет голову.  
\- Четвертого июля? – с каменным лицом уточняет она.  
Стив кивает, спокойно глядя ей в глаза; память подкидывает ему яркое и в высшей степени неприятное воспоминание о той их единственной игре в покер. Для Марии было большим удовольствием узнать, что Капитан Америка – первоклассный шулер, а еще большим – ждать, пока он всех обчистит, прежде чем обрушить на него свои солидные навыки. К тому времени, когда компания решила разойтись, он расстался с содержимым бумажника и футболкой.  
\- С днем рождения, - в конце концов произносит она.  
Стив облегченно выдыхает и улыбается в ответ:  
\- Спасибо, Мария.  
\- Да ладно вам! – возмущенно взмахивает руками Тони.

Клинт дома с семьей, но это не мешает ему вставить свои пять копеек.  
\- Ха! Клинт на моей стороне, - ликует Тони, размахивая телефоном, словно Стив может разобрать крошечные буквы на таком расстоянии. – Не верит он в твой день рождения, Кэп.  
\- Ну конечно, - закатывает глаза Стив.  
\- Ему тут интересно, может, это просто официальный день рождения, как у английской королевы? – объявляет Тони, читая сообщение вслух. Щурясь, он поворачивается к Стиву. – В этом дело? У тебя два дня рождения?!  
\- Всего один, - возражает Стив и для наглядности демонстрирует средний палец.  
\- Что за хамство, - говорит Тони и фотографирует, чтобы отправить Бартону.  
Стив стонет, делая глоток из стакана и жалея о том, что рядом нет Тора с этой его фляжкой убийственной асгардской дряни, чтобы немного расслабиться.

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, и приходится признать: Стив вполне неплохо проводит время.  
Вокруг хорошая еда и хорошие люди; список приглашенных в кои-то веки так короток, что он всех знает по именам. А еще хорошая музыка – песни знакомые и нет (здесь помогает «Шазам». Боже, до чего же он обожает это приложение).  
Да, и у Тони наконец-то кончились люди, среди которых можно проводить опрос насчет дня рождения – очень способствует.  
Стив стоит на втором этаже, снизу доносятся обрывки смеха.  
В общем и целом все очень даже неплохо.  
И потому возникающий рядом Сэм – отчего-то крайне серьезный для человека с украшенными американскими флагами солнечными очками на макушке - застает его немного врасплох.  
\- Знаешь, ты ведь им ничего не должен, - негромко произносит Сэм, опираясь на перила и копируя его позу.  
\- Кому? – спрашивает Стив, опуская взгляд на собравшихся друзей. – В некотором роде…  
\- Не им. Армии, - разъясняет Сэм, невесело качая головой. – Ты больше не их солдат, Стив.  
\- Я знаю, - не без заминки отвечает Стив, пытаясь поддержать разговор и совершенно не представляя, к чему клонит собеседник. – Я сегодня на 22 минуты опоздал. Это ведь уже послабление, правда? Как ты и говоришь?  
Сэм негромко смеется.  
\- Если ты с точностью до минуты высчитывал, на какое время должен опоздать, это немного не то, что я имел в виду.  
\- Ну, я ведь стараюсь, - обороняется Стив, пожимая плечами.  
\- Угу, - соглашается Сэм, оборачиваясь и проверяя, что поблизости все еще никого. – Но вот эта ерунда с днем рождения, Стив, ладно тебе…  
\- Бог мой, и ты туда же, - обреченно склоняя голову, сетует Стив.  
\- Послушай, я понимаю, в прошлом это был хороший пропагандистский ход, - настаивает Сэм, - но война кончилась, Стив. Больше притворяться не нужно.  
\- Так, - не выдерживает Стив и бьет кулаком по перилам, - в последний раз повторяю: у меня _действительно_ день рождения.  
Сэм просто одаряет Стива этим его взглядом, как бы говорящим: «Расскажи, когда будешь готов», - сопротивляться ему Стив совершенно не способен. Разумеется, кроме сегодняшней ситуации, ведь он и так уже говорит правду.  
Он уходит, оставляя Сэма одного.

Наташа загоняет его в угол у шведского стола, берет под локоть и тащит в кухоньку в уголке.  
\- Что? – с набитым ртом вопрошает Стив. – Что случилось?  
\- Да ничего, - отвечает она, придвигаясь вплотную и опираясь бедром на кухонный остров, - просто… знаешь, мне можешь сказать. Когда на самом деле.  
\- Когда на самом деле что?  
\- Твой день рождения, - лукаво улыбаясь, поясняет она.  
\- Сегодня, - огрызается он, отбрасывая тарелку, - сегодня он!  
\- Что ж, как хочешь, - Наташа пожимает плечами, крадет кусочек картошки с забытой тарелки и вызывающе шумно им чавкает. – Ладно.  
\- Ну все. Пошли, - Стив хватает Наташу за руку и выволакивает с кухни. – Слушайте все! У меня сегодня день рождения, ладно? Не фальшивый день рождения, не официальный день рождения, просто День Рождения!  
\- Да как скажешь, - раздражающе мило щебечет за спиной Нат.  
Стив, отпустив руку и угрожающе подняв палец, по слогам выговаривает ее имя. Наташа лишь пожимает плечами, направляется к ближайшему ведерку со льдом, выуживает бутылку пива и произносит тост:  
\- За именинника, - провозглашает она, откручивает крышку и добавляет так тихо, что слышит только Стив, - типа того.  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, не могла бы ты разыскать мое свидетельство о рождении, - обращается Стив к вездесущему ИИ. – Покончим уже с этим.  
\- Постой-ка, а как мы узнаем, что это не подделка? – моментально встревает Тони, вскакивая на ноги.  
\- О, да… - не выдерживает Стив и, раздраженно всплеснув руками, подводит итог: - Сдаюсь.

В тот момент Стив, чересчур объевшийся и сонный для чего-либо другого, валяется на диване.  
\- Босс, - разносится по помещению невозмутимый голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, и музыка стихает до чуть слышного шепотка, - внизу происшествие.  
\- Что такое? – легкомысленно интересуется Тони, не двигаясь со своего места на другом диванчике.  
\- К нам, кажется, пришли сдаваться.  
Тони ставит выпивку на пол.  
\- К нам что?  
\- Пришли сдаваться.  
Стив садится и склоняется вперед, переглядываясь с Наташей. Та уже на ногах, в полной боевой готовности.  
\- Ну так скажи, чтоб _выметались_ , - предлагает Тони, поднимаясь.  
\- Это делается немного иначе.  
\- Знаю я, как это делается, ПЯТНИЦА. Но у нас тут не ЦРУ. Нам не сдаются.  
\- И тем не менее, босс.  
\- Покажи-ка.  
Все переводят взгляд на самый большой пустой участок белой стены, на который проецируется картинка с видеокамер в фойе – поверх забытого свидетельства о рождении Стива.  
Стив поднимается с дивана и подходит к стене, не сводя глаз с видео.  
В самом центре атриума, расслабленно опустив руки, стоит мужчина; его лицо не видно за гривой длинных темных волос.  
Стив пошатывается, охваченный ощущением чего-то необычного и в тоже время знакомого, этого чувства, не посещавшего его с момента, когда формула Эрскина сделала свое дело.  
Сквозь туман в голове пробивается отстраненное осознание: у него кружится голова.  
\- Мать твою.  
Баки делает плавное движение, смотря прямо в камеру, и все вдруг выходят из оцепенения.  
В кои-то веки никто не подшучивает над выругавшимся Стивом.

Не проронив ни слова, Стив бросается к лифту; Сэм с Наташей в последнюю секунду перед закрытием дверей успевают встать рядом. Пока Наташа безмолвно не отбирает у него бутылку пива и не ставит ее на пол, Стив даже не замечает, что прихватил ее.  
Лифт опускается так стремительно, что у Стива уши закладывает. И все же недостаточно быстро, и неважно, что номера этажей на экране приближаются к нулю с убийственной скоростью. Наблюдая их стремительный бег, он нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по бедру, пока Наташа не берет ладонь в свою и не сжимает легонько, заставляя прекратить.  
Наконец раздается звонок, сообщающий о прибытии в точку назначения; мажорная нота звучит неуместно в напряженной тишине.  
С комом в горле Стив ступает в фойе.   
Зал кишит охранниками, окруженный человек с головы до пят в красных точках лазерных прицелов.  
Баки просто безмолвно стоит в эпицентре урагана.  
Стив проглатывает комок в горле. Взмах руки – и точки прицелов исчезают, охрана отступает, образуя широкий круг и давая Стиву пройти. С большой осторожностью он делает шаг вперед, спиной ощущая держащихся по обе руки от него Нат и Сэма.  
Волосы у Баки по-прежнему длинные и немного растрепанные, но выглядит он не так уж плохо. Одежда чистая, а взгляд кажется более осмысленным, чем на авианосце все те месяцы тому назад, хоть доверия в нем и не прибавилось. Глаза останавливаются на Стиве, без единого проблеска эмоций наблюдая за его приближением. Только. _О._ У Стива все внутри переворачивается. Есть проблеск. Держится всего мгновение, но Стив замечает. Страх. Чувство вины. А за всем этим – _надежда_.  
В груди Стива поднимается ответная волна веры – ничего теплее после пробуждения и не припомнить.  
\- Привет, - тихо произносит он, останавливаясь напротив Баки, стараясь не нависать.  
\- Привет, - хриплым от неупотребления голосом отзывается тот.  
\- Я… - вдруг занервничав, переминается с ноги на ногу Стив, - очень рад, что ты здесь.  
\- У тебя день рождения, - говорит Баки, будто это все объясняет.  
Стиву стоит немыслимых усилий удержаться на ногах.  
\- Точно, - соглашается Стив, выдыхая нечто среднее между всхлипыванием и смешком. Удержаться невозможно – он бросает взгляд за спину, на напряженные лица Наташи и Сэма: - У меня день рождения.  
Сэм стонет. Наташа безуспешно пытается побороть улыбку.  
\- Ты вспомнил? – спрашивает Стив, с робкой улыбкой поворачивая голову обратно к Баки.  
\- Да, - на лице Баки мелькает выражение, призрак чего-то, что Стив знал не хуже собственного отражения в зеркале, - вспомнил.

Позже, когда они определяются с тем, что да, Баки останется, и да, он голоден, и да, хотя сканер у двери громко выражает свое неодобрение, ножи будут при нем, спасибо, Стив обнаруживает себя сидящим на крыше Башни Мстителей и поедающим хот-доги в компании своего лучшего друга на всем белом свете.  
В общем и целом день рождения неплохой.  
Все, кроме Наташи, в пентхаусе; она ненавязчиво подпирает дверной косяк, поглядывая на них. О своем появлении она возвестила излишним шумом - Стив с благодарностью осознал: это чтобы не спугнуть Баки. Он оборачивается к ней, но Наташа созерцает горизонт, давая им иллюзию уединения.  
Стив откидывается на спинку стула, вновь косясь на Баки.  
Тот продолжает уплетать хот-дог, достаточно быстро и охотно, чтобы у Стива внутренности сжались при мысли о том, когда он ел в последний раз. Провалиться эту кроличью нору ничего не стоит: где он был, что ел, была ли у него крыша над головой, - но Стив одергивает себя, останавливая поток мыслей.  
Теперь он здесь.  
Теперь он в безопасности.  
И да, теперь он ест. Много. Боже, Стив практически забыл, сколько Баки мог сожрать, когда еды хватало, и насколько омерзительно быстро он мог это сделать. Стиву кажется, что сердце сейчас не выдержит, переполненное радостью от того простого факта, что Баки здесь, чтобы ему напомнить.  
Он переводит взгляд на горизонт, делая глоток из бутылки, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
\- Я тебе ничего не подарил, - вдруг произносит Баки с набитым ртом.  
\- Нет, подарил, - шепчет в ответ Стив, - подарил.  
Лучи клонящегося к горизонту солнца отражаются от крыш, и город сверкает.  
\- Все такой же сентиментальный олух, как я погляжу.  
Стив улыбается.  
\- Только когда речь о тебе.  
\- Я не… - Баки запинается, и Стив поворачивается к нему. Тот, хмурясь, напряженно смотрит на него. – Я не в порядке. Совершенно.  
\- Я этого и не ожидал, - спешит заверить Стив, и плечи Баки чуть расслабляются. Стив переводит взгляд обратно на горизонт и негромко добавляет: - Я и сам не совсем в порядке.  
\- Но, думаю, буду, - продолжает Баки с душераздирающими нотками надежды в голосе, - в конце концов.  
Стив закрывает глаза и дожидается, пока исчезнут слезы.  
\- Я тоже.  
Некоторое время они молча сидят и смотрят на город.  
\- Слушай, Стив?  
\- Да, Бак?  
\- А чего там на стене твое свидетельство о рождении делает?  
До Стива доносится смешок стоящей в уголке Наташи.  
\- Долгая история.  
\- У меня полно времени, - тихо отвечает Баки, разваливаясь на стуле и закрывая глаза, - выкладывай.


End file.
